Supernatural Generations
by DamonFan1300
Summary: See what happened after Dean and Sam got away from there father and Dean starts his own family. Will his child be raised like he was? Will his child be a hunter or will he try to keep her away from the life he had. Will history repeat itself or will Dean prove to be a better father then the father he was raised by? Will there be a new angel appearance?
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: Generations

_Chapter 1_

Dean sighed as he leaned forward towards the hood of the car. He had been working on it all afternoon he had left Bobby's a little while ago to come and work. He had been given a raise when he had turned 18. He worked after school almost every day. Originally this had been just so that he and Sam could leave there father's house, but now there was no point, John was dead and Bobby had taken them in. Dean was now attending school constantly and had been in his current school for a year now. His senior year of high school had been going well so far. He had actually managed to get a girlfriend now that his dad wasn't in control of his life anymore. He had gotten his license and had taken her on a few dates. He enjoyed her. Bobby had warned him to be smart in school, and to keep his nose clean, meaning no drugs, no smoking, and above all, no fooling around with girls. Well knowing Dean, this last rule was broken within a week of knowing this girl.

"Hey Dean" a voice said from behind him. He recognized that voice anywhere.

"Andi, hey" Dean said as he turned around ran over to her and hugged her. Andy was about five foot seven, had beautiful curly brown hair and eyes, a tan complexion and a sweet smile that seemed to light up a whole room. She wore jean shorts, a pink tank top and a pair of brown leather sandals. She returned the hug and glanced over at the car.

"You're still working?" she asked.

"Yeah, I gotta finish this by tonight or David will have a fit" Dean replied.

"Oh" Andi said simply as she glanced down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Well, weren't we planning on dinner tonight?" she questioned.

"Oh crap" Dean said as he wiped his blackened hands on his jeans and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I'm sorry Andi."

"Its fine, we can do it another night" she answered.

"How's tomorrow sound?" Dean asked.

"You promise?" Andi asked as she looked up at him. Dean towered over her and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't you trust me?" Dean answered.

"Course I do" Andi replied.

"Then no need to worry, everything's under control." She smiled at him and he bent over and kissed her. It lasted a few moments and then he broke away. "Alright I'll see you then."

The next night came fast and Dean leaned over the sink as he fixed his hair and applied cologne and deodorant.

"Come on Dean, you've been in there for an hour" Sam said from outside the door.

"You can't rush perfection Sammy" Dean answered.

"You're hilarious Dean" Sam said unenthusiastically. Dean finally came out and rustled Sam's hair. "Cut it out Dean" Sam said as he moved away from him. Dean just laughed and Sam coughed as he walked past him. "Geez Dean did you put on enough cologne?"

"Not nearly" Dean answered with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door behind him. Dean walked down the stairs and Bobby looked up from his books and over at Dean.

"Dean, where are ya headed?" Bobby asked.

"Got a date with Andi tonight" Dean replied.

"Alright have fun, and remember curfew" Bobby added.

"Got it Bobby" Dean answered.

"And Dean, try to keep things PG tonight alright?" Bobby asked.

"Come on Bobby" Dean laughed.

"I'm serious Dean, I got into my fair share of lady troubles when I was your age, and I just don't want you making the same mistakes" he stated.

"No problem" Dean scoffed as he headed out the door and drove off in the Impala. He picked Andi up and led her down the stairs of her house.

"You look nice" Andi said with a smile.

"You look amazing too Andi" Dean replied. This was the first time the two would get to go to a nice restaurant. She was in a beautiful short light green dress and her hair fell perfectly past her shoulders. He opened the door for her and Andi got in. The two drove off and arrived at the restaurant within 15 minutes. Dean was noticing Andi was extremely nervous as the two sat down at their table outside, looking over a large lake. After the two ordered their drinks the waiter came back and asked what they would be having for their meal.

"I'll have steak, medium rare" Dean said.

"I'll take some of your chicken primavera please" Andi asked. The waiter headed off and Dean glanced out at the lake.

"Wow, it's pretty amazing isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah, it's great Dean" Andi said as she swallowed hard and glanced over at the table beside them.

"Andi…." Dean began. "What' wrong?"

"It's….. It's nothing" Andi replied. "Just feeling a little sick."

"We can go" Dean suggested.

"No, I wanna enjoy this, we already ordered" she replied.

"Ok, but as soon as you wanna go we can" Dean replied. Andi nodded in agreement and after they finished their food they went home. Dean opened the car door for Andi and before he could walk her to the door she grabbed his arm to keep him at the car. She kissed him and he kissed her back she played with the hair on the back of his neck and he put his hands on her face. Andi pulled away and headed towards the door. Dean grabbed her hand and turned her towards him. "Andi, I know you were lying earlier today, and now I want you to tell me the truth."

"What are you talking about Dean, I wasn't lying."

"Come on, you're lying right now, I can see right through you" Dean stated.

"No I'm not, everything's great" Andi answered.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Dean questioned.

"Dean can I ask you something?" Andi asked.

"Yeah, anything" Dean replied.

"Do you….. Love me?" she asked. Dean froze and let go of her hand. "You know I like you a lot Andi." She looked away and her eyes started watering as she shook her head. "Andi…. Why are you asking me this?" Dean questioned.

"Because I…. I'm…" she started. She turned back to him and wiped a tear out of her eye. "I'm pregnant Dean, with…. Your child." Dean looked at her in complete shock and he stared back at her.

"Andi, you're not serious" Dean started.

"We weren't careful enough" Andi stated. Dean slammed his fist down on the table, making Andi almost jump out of her skin.

"No Andi, it's not mine" Dean said. "It's gotta be someone else's."

"You're the only one I've…. Done it with Dean" Andi replied. "Listen" she began as she scooted her chair near his and took his hand. "We can get through this."

"No" Dean said as he ripped his hand out from under hers and stood to his feet.

"Dean…." Andi began.

"_We_ aren't getting through anything, I have no part in this" Dean started.

"No part?" Andi said, "Dean you are just as big a part in this as I am."

"No I'm not" Dean said as he clenched his jaw and formed his fists into a ball. "I told Bobby he could trust me, I told myself I wouldn't let this happen."

"Dean its ok, mistakes happen" she started.

"You're right" Dean replied he pointed at her stomach and shook his head, "That's a mistake, and I want no part of it."

"Dean, please don't…." she started as she put her hands on his face and looked into his light green eyes.

"It's over Andi" Dean replied as he grabbed her hands and pulled them off his face. Andi started to break down and tears streamed down her face as he held her wrists.

"Please don't do this Dean" she begged. He shook his head and stepped back away from her. "Don't leave me alone in this Dean."

"I'm sorry Andi" Dean replied. He got into his car and started it up, leaving Andi in the dust.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Dean got home later than expected and after being chewed out by Bobby he headed up to his room. He spotted Sam through his half cracked open door and he saw he was awake. He watched as Sam looked back and forth from his Biology book to his paper. Dean was impressed by how hard working his brother was. He was only in 9th grade and was taking all honors classes.

"Sam you still up?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, I gotta get this stuff done by tomorrow" Sam answered. "You just get in?" he asked as he spun his chair around.

"Yeah" Dean said with a sigh.

"Everything ok with Andi?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah it's…. Uh fine" Dean answered.

"Come on man" Sam started, "I've known you long enough to know when you're lying."

"Fine Sam, you win" Dean said as he walked over to the door and closed it. He sat down on the end of Sam's bed and swallowed hard. "Andi she uh….. she's" Dean began as he scratched the back of his neck nervously and glanced past Sam.

"Oh no, tell me you didn't…." Sam replied as he could tell by the look on his brother's face what had happened.

"I did" Dean answered.

"Dean what were you thinking?" Sam said aloud.

"Shut up Sam" Dean said louder as he clenched his teeth, "I don't want Bobby to know ok?"

"He warned you Dean, and you of course couldn't help yourself" Sam said as he shook his head and put it in his hands.

"It was an accident Sam, I wasn't thinking" Dean replied.

"So what's going on now?" Sam asked.

"What do you think man? I ran like hell" Dean answered.

"You're kidding" Sam stated bluntly.

"No I'm not" Dean answered.

"Dean you can't do that" Sam said.

"And why not?" Dean replied, "This kid is her fault, I have no part in it."

"Dean, the way I recall it takes two" Sam started.

"Whatever Sam" Dean said as he shook his head, "All I know is that she's on her own."

"How could you do that?" Sam questioned.

"Sam I didn't even love her!" Dean shouted. Sam was silent for a moment and he lifted his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Then what the hell were you doing with her for all these months?" Sam demanded.

"I don't know Sam" Dean answered.

"Dean you know you can't just walk away from this" Sam began again.

"Oh I'm not walking away I'm running" Dean replied as he stood up and began to walk out.

"I hope you know what you're doing Dean" Sam said. Dean ignored him and closed the door behind him as he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep. He awoke early the next morning and continued his routine of training. Just because he had gotten away from his father, doesn't mean that he got out of the hunting life. He still wanted to find the thing that had killed his mother, and Sam on the other hand, began to focus more and more on grades. Dean definitely didn't agree with him taking breaks from hunting but he wanted Sam to be happy and if focusing on school was what made him happy then he wouldn't get in the way of it.

_6 years later_

Dean walked into his apartment and tossed his gun onto the small dining room table. He grabbed some leftover chicken out of the fridge, and a beer and sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV and finally relaxing after the fourth hunt this month. His shoulder was killing him like it usually did after he over used it and he went and grabbed some Aspirin for his pounding headache. He took two down with a swig of his beer and he began devouring the chicken. His phone rang and he leaned over to see Sam's name come up on caller id.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said, his mouth full of food, "What's up?"

"Hey Dean, I was just checking to see how you were doing, I haven't heard from you in a few months" Sam answered.

"Well I guess I figured the Stanford boy was to busy" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah right Dean" Sam replied, "No I actually just was let out of one of my night classes, we had this big, law exam tonight."

"Oh right, I remember you telling me about that a few months ago, you were freaking out" Dean replied.

"Yeah, but it was worth the non- stop studying, I really think I did well" Sam answered.

"Well I'm proud of ya Sammy" Dean said.

"So what have you been up to? More hunting?" Sam asked.

"Yep, just got back from hunting a Wendigo" Dean answered.

"Everything go ok?" Sam asked.

"Well I'm talking to you aren't I?" Dean answered.

"Right" Sam half-laughed and then the line was silent for a minute. Dean cleared his throat and then spoke,

"Hey Sam, have you ever thought about maybe…. Getting back into this stuff?" Dean asked.

"Oh come on Dean don't even start" Sam replied.

"I mean don't you wanna find this thing that killed mom?" Dean questioned.

"Dean I do I just…." Sam started.

"You've just given up huh?" Dean answered.

"Dean don't" Sam replied.

"No I get it Sam, you never knew her so why should you care?" Dean said matter of factly.

"Dean don't you dare even think for a minute I don't care about what happened to her" Sam started.

"Then why'd you stop huh Sam?" Dean shouted.

"I wanted my own life Dean!" Sam shouted back. "A normal life."

"Don't you miss it Sam? Saving people?" Dean asked.

"Dean I hunted all my life, I got out of it the first chance I got, the second I got out of Bobby's house" Sam answered. "That was what I had always told myself I would do."

"You're selfish Sam" Dean said as he clenched his fist.

"No I'm happy Dean, and you would be too if you would have left for college like I did and had your own life."

"I have a life Sam!" Dean answered. "I'm sticking to what I know and what I'm good at."

"You're ridiculous Dean" Sam said angrily. The line got silent and Sam sighed, "I'll see ya Dean" he said as he hung up. Dean gripped his phone in his hand and then through it against the wall, smashing it into a dozen pieces. Just then there was a knock on the door and Dean grabbed his gun and held it behind the door as he opened it. He glanced down to see a little girl, about 6 year's old standing in front of him. She had a suitcase and was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She wore a little brown and tan colored winter cap and her cheeks and nose were red with cold from the freezing Oregon winter. She had his same sandy blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She had her mother's nose and mouth and tan skin. She was beautiful just like her. "Uh, can I help you?" Dean asked as he knelt towards her. She was really shy and he could tell he was making her nervous. She handed him a note and he couldn't believe it. The note was written in Andi's hand writing and it explained that she had gotten sick and she knew she wasn't going to live much longer. It explained this little girl was his daughter and that she needed someone to stay with. She was sorry for everything and hoped that Dean would find it in his heart to take care of their daughter. He sighed deeply and crumbled the paper in his hand; he couldn't believe she was gone. He hadn't known anything about her getting sick, and he wished now she would have at least called and let him know. But then again he had walked away from her and had said he wanted nothing to do with their daughter.

"Hey" Dean said as he talked a little gentler to the girl, "You wanna come inside?" The little girl looked bashfully up at him and nodded pulling her little pink flowered suitcase behind her. She walked over to Dean's favorite chair and plopped down into it pulling her knees in to her chest. Dean walked over to her and pulled a chair up, sitting down in front of her. "So, what's your name?"

"Carmen" she replied sweetly as she sniffled a little.

"Carmen? That's a cool name huh?" Dean said with a smile. She smiled a tiny little smile and nodded. "Well Carmen, I guess I should introduce myself huh?"

"It's okay" Carmen replied, "My mommy told me about you" she said.

"Oh she did?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Carmen replied.

"So… I guess we should get you settled until we can figure out something" Dean started. Carmen nodded shyly and Dean scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I usually sleep on the couch" he said glancing over at the bed in which he rarely made it to after a long hunt, "You can take the bet if you want"

"Okay" she said as she rolled her suitcase into the room and plopped it down on the ground. She spotted his gun sticking out of from his pillow and froze. "What's that?" she asked looking at the weapon. Dean walked quickly into the room to see what she was staring at and he sighed.

"It's my gun" he answered.

"Why do you have that?" Carmen asked.

"It's for protection" Dean answered in his deep voice as he checked to make sure the safety was on, which it never was, but now that there was a kid here he thought better of it.

"From what?" Carmen asked.

"Uh…. Well it's in case anyone ever breaks in" Dean lied. He did not want what he did involved in any way whatsoever with his daughter, he refused to take away her childhood like his and Sam's had been. He didn't know what he'd do with her, a hunter shouldn't have family, Dean had told himself that years ago, hence why he hadn't ever gotten married or started his own family. He thought of Bobby at once and that maybe he could get him to take her.

"Hey you like TV kid?" Dean asked as he looked down at her. She was sitting on the uncomfortable bed and kicking her feet she stopped at once when she heard Dean's voice. She shook her head and Dean was taken aback. What kind of kid didn't like television? "Ok then what do you like to do?" Carmen shrugged and Dean sighed. "Alright well your gonna learn to like it" he said harsher then he meant. "Come over here." Carmen got up and followed Dean out into the room with the couch. He patted spot on the couch and Dean handed her the remote, "Sit, watch" Dean stated as he grabbed the hotel phone and turned to the door.

"Wait, where are you going daddy?" she asked, her livid green eyes, filling with an innocent light. Dean froze at the words and for a minute didn't even know how to respond. He never thought he would live to hear those words. He cleared his throat and glanced down at her.

"Listen kid, I know things must be rough for you right now, but I'm not your…. Dad" Dean explained.

"But mommy, she said….." Carmen began.

"Yeah I know what she must have told you, but let's not jump to this whole, "father daughter thing" just call me…." Dean began as he thought for a moment, "How about you just call me sir?" Dean asked.

"What's a sir?" Carmen questioned.

"It's just a name kid" Dean replied; "Now you think you can do that for me?" Carmen nodded curtly and Dean nodded in response as he headed out the door. He dialed Bobby's number on the hotel phone, since he had shattered his cell and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Dean? Oh boy, it's good to hear from ya" Bobby began. "What's it been now, 6 years?"

"Yeah Bobby, it's been a while" Dean replied. "Listen, I kinda…. Got myself into a situation, I uh….. Should have told you about a long time ago" he started.

"Oh Dean" Bobby sighed, "Alright let's hear it." Dean explained what happened those several years ago and Bobby as expected was furious.

"Dean you walked out on her? Dammit boy!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Listen Bobby, there's more, her daughter, she…. Kinda showed up on my doorstep, she had a note with her from Andi, apparently she got sick and passed, and now she expects me to raise the kid."

"Dean" Bobby said clearly frustrated, "What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

"Bobby I'm not ready for this, I never even expected to have kids" Dean replied.

"You've gotten yourself into quite the mess" Bobby said. Dean could almost hear him shaking his head.

"Bobby, please, you gotta help me out, take the kid off my hands" Dean started.

"Whoa boy have you lost your head?" Bobby said, this time he was angry, "Don't think you're getting yourself out of this."

"Bobby come on, I can't handle this" Dean answered back equally angry.

"I know you weren't raised with the best father and I know he must have never taught you thing about responsibility, but she is your child Dean! Whether you like it or not."

"What am I supposed to do huh Bobby?" Dean asked enraged, "You said it yourself I don't know the first thing about being a good father! And what am I supposed to do? I won't her get involved in hunting and that's for dam sure!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you Dean, she's your kid and you have to take responsibility for your mistakes" Bobby answered.

"But Bobby am I supposed to just leave her alone every time I work? I mean the life of a hunter is not a typical "family" lifestyle" Dean started.

"That's all I got for ya Dean, the only advice I can give you, is to take care of her" and with that Bobby hung up. Dean gripped the phone hard and it took everything in him not to break this one too. He walked inside and saw Carmen was gone. He instantly panicked. He threw the phone onto the couch and ran towards his bedroom he spotted her with a marker in her hand scribbling on one of the newspapers he had picked up earlier that day.

"Carmen what are you doing?" Dean demanded.

"Coloring" she answered.

"I told you to watch TV" Dean said with annoyance etched into his voice.

"I don't like TV" Carmen replied.

"I don't care, I told you to do something and what I say goes" Dean reprimanded. His voice echoed his father's but he paid no attention, it was all he had ever known when it came to discipline.

"Why?" Carmen asked.

"Cause I'm your… cause I'm in charge" Dean covered.

"Why?" Carmen replied. For a minute she sounded so much like Dean when he was a kid, back when he mom was alive, he had always asked those same questions. She had definitely inherited his curious nature.

"Enough questions now get in there and watch TV ok?" Dean said as he swiped the paper from under her.

"Hey stop!" Carmen pouted, "I wasn't done!"

"This is work not a coloring book" Dean replied. He walked out of the room and Carmen remained where she was. Dean put the paper down and heaved a sigh once again when he noticed she hadn't come out.

"Carmen get out here" Dean demanded.

"No!" she bit back.

"Now!" Dean ordered in his deep voice. Carmen crossed her arms in defiance and Dean lifted his eyebrows.

"I don't like it out there!" she yelled back.

"Well I don't like you in there!" he answered. "You need to be where I can keep an eye on you."

"It's boring out there" she yelled. Dean just then saw another shared trait in his daughter, her stubbornness. It may not have been his gene, but it was definitely Sam's.

"You have till I count to 3" Dean answered.

"One" he started, "Two" he added. And before he said three Carmen had ran out of the room and plopped down on the couch. He smiled teasingly at her and she crossed her arms and looked away from the TV refusing to watch and let Dean get what he wanted.

"You just gonna stare at me all day?" Dean asked without glancing up from the paper. She nodded crossly and he chuckled to himself, "Yeah I'm sure it's much more fun than watching cartoons." After a few minutes of staring she got bored sure enough and decided to flip on the TV. She managed to find some looney tunes showing and she fell asleep just like that, letting her head fall to the side as she sat on the couch, the remote in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Dean rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the clock it was 10 o'clock and he hadn't even had a chance to have dinner yet. He closed the lid of his laptop and made his way over to the refrigerator. He grabbed some more of the leftover KFC chicken and heated it in the microwave. He grabbed a beer and popped off the cap as he sat down at the table. He shoveled the foot into his mouth and wiped the grease off his chin as he glanced over at his daughter. He noticed she had moved and shifted into a more comfortable position on the lumpy couch. He walked over to the closet and pulled a spare hotel blanket from the top of the dusty shelf. He shook off the dust and coughed as a cloud of it rose into the air. He walked over to Carmen and threw the blanket down onto her; not even managing to make sure it completely covered her. He walked towards the kitchen, threw his plastic plate away and took another swig of his Corona. He stumbled towards bed and collapsed onto it, falling asleep before he had managed to get under the covers. A little while later he felt someone poke him and his hand instantly gripped the blade under his pillow, his eyes flew open. He released the knife as he saw bright green eyes of a six year old girl, not a monster, standing over him.

"Daddy I'm hungry" Carmen said as she held her stomach.

"What did I tell you about calling me that kid?" Dean replied.

"I'm hungry _sir_" she said as she rolled her eyes. Dean was still groggy with sleep and his eyes went over to the alarm clock. _2AM _it read.

"Dammit it's not even dusk" Dean cursed. "Why didn't you have dinner?"

"You didn't make me anything" Carmen answered.

"For crying out loud" Dean mumbled as he sat up in bed and yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, all that was in there were a few beers, bacon, four eggs for his breakfast, and a leftover drumstick. He grabbed the quickest thing and threw the drumstick onto a plate and placed it in the microwave for 35 seconds exactly. The microwave beeped and Dean grabbed the plate and threw it down on the table. "Come and get it" Dean called sleepily as he took a seat on the other chair next to the table. Carmen ran in and sat at the table. She looked down at the chicken leg and picked it up, biting into the meat. She swallowed and made a disgusted face. Dean was leaning on one hand, trying to stay awake and he scowled over at her noticing her expression.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"It's still cold" she answered.

"Well go put in a few more seconds" Dean replied. She got up and stood on tiptoes to try to reach the microwave.

"I can't reach" she complained.

"Can't you do anything on your own?" Dean said darkly. "What are you a baby?" She downcast her eyes her bottom lip trembled, and tears sprang to her eyes as Dean stomped towards her. He grabbed the plate and shoved it into the microwave. He stared into the light until the microwave beeped again and pushed the plate towards her but she didn't grab it. "Hear" Dean said losing his patience. He finally looked at her and noticed her sadness. He sighed deeply and kneeled down so he was level with her.

"Carmen I'm sorry" Dean said, "Please just eat your food so we can both get back to bed." She nodded and took the plate, sitting down at the other end of the table. She ate the chicken and was done within minutes. She hurried off to bed and lay back down on the couch, covering her head with the blanket. Dean walked past her and lay down in his bed. Three days had passed without a single case popping up when his cell phone went off. He answered and it was another hunter, telling him about a case.

"Okay what are the coordinates again Jacob?" Dean repeated as he went out to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He wrote down the numbers and lay the pen back down, "Okay thanks I'll be there as soon as I can, shouldn't take longer than an hour for me to get there" Dean said. He hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket and keys. The alarm clock read 8 AM.

"Where are ya going?" Carmen said as she walked into the kitchen. She was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt with a flower in the middle, hinting that she'd been awake for a while. Dean had almost forgotten she was there.

"I gotta go to work, I shouldn't be gone long" Dean told her.

"You're gonna leave me home alone?" Carmen asked suddenly fearful.

"Just for a little bit" Dean answered.

"Don't leave" Carmen begged, "Stay here."

"Come on Carmen, you'll be fine, I'll be back before you know it" Dean told her.

"Can I come with you?" Carmen asked. She had only been with Dean for a few days and already she was getting attached to him.

"No, you gotta stay here" Dean told her.

"Please take me with you" she said her voice quavering.

"You're staying" Dean said as he clenched his jaw. He closed the door right behind him and walked off. Carmen had been with Dean a few days and he still had yet to mention her to Sam. He knew soon enough he would have to tell his brother and decided later that day to call him. Carmen was left alone in the room and she sat on the couch and turned on the TV trying to distract herself from crying. She missed her mom so much and she felt so alone. Thinking about her now was too much and the pain of losing her took her thinking from the screen. She started sobbing and it wasn't until she heard a knock on the door that she stopped. She walked towards it and opened it instantly, unaware of the idea of "stranger danger." A boy about her age or a year older stood in front of her, he had short dark brown hair and brown eyes that were so light and golden they seemed to light up his whole face. He wore a dark jeans and a simple white t-shirt.

"Hello" the boy said. "I'm Gabriel, I live down a few doors, I was about to go down to the arcade when I heard you crying and had to stop and make sure you were ok."

"There's an arcade here?" Carmen asked excitedly, forgetting her sadness.

"Yeah I'm going now, you wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said happily as she closed the door behind her and followed the boy down the hall.

"So where are your parents?" Carmen asked.

"They both work" he replied, "I am usually left with the baby-sitter, she fell asleep though" Gabriel stated. "What about you?"

"I live with my daddy" Carmen replied.

"And your mom?" Gabriel asked as he pushed the elevator button and stepped onto it with her.

"She's…. that's why I was crying, my mommy's dead" she replied.

"Oh, that's terrible" Gabriel started. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok" she replied. The two walked towards the arcade and started to play, when they ran out of tokens they sat on the couch in the game room and talked for a while. It was getting dark out and Carmen got worried, Dean had said he would be home quick.

"Hey Gabriel, you think you can come and stay with me at my room until my daddy gets home?" she asked.

"Ok" Gabriel replied as he followed her back to the room, "My parents don't get home till late anyways." He sat down on the couch with her and he glanced over at the TV. "Wanna watch some cartoons?" he asked.

"Yeah if you wanna" Carmen answered. The two started watching and it was 9:00 when Dean unlocked the door and came inside. He froze when he saw the little boy.

"Carmen, who's this?" Dean asked.

"I'm Gabriel" he answered for her as he stood up.

"Uh huh, do your parents know your hear?" he asked.

"They work late" Gabriel answered.

"And they have no one watching you?" Dean questioned.

"A baby sitter but she….. fell asleep" Gabriel said. The way the boy had answered caused Dean to become suspicious.

"And she's been asleep this whole time huh?" Dean questioned. Carmen didn't understand why Dean was questioning her new friend. That question got to the boy and he swallowed hard.

"Yep" Gabriel replied.

"Carmen, come over here" Dean said warily. She moved towards him and in that moment Carmen experienced her first supernatural creature. The boy's eyes turned black as he leapt towards her. Dean grabbed her roughly and yanked her towards him quickly pushing her behind him. He had his knife in hand and lashed out, easily slicing the demon's throat and causing it to fall to the ground dead.

"What was that?" Carmen asked shakily. Dean explained it all, he had no choice and at the end of his spill he was angry. Angry that she had let that demon get so close to her so easily, and angry that he had already had to tell her about the family business.

"Never open this door when I'm gone you hear me?" Dean said with clenched fists, "That thing could have killed you!" Carmen didn't respond her face had gone pale in fear and she had broken into a cold sweat. She couldn't decide if she was more scared of the fact that monsters were real, or of her father's sudden anger.

"I… didn't mean to" Carmen said shakily. She then got angry, not everything was her fault. "You lied! You said you would be back quick!"

"Sometimes the job takes longer then I think" Dean answered. "And don't you ever yell at me like that you understand me?" Dean demanded. Carmen started crying and Dean ran his hair through his hair, frustrated. He bent down and met Carmen's bold green eyes. It was the first time she had full on cried in front of him.

"Look I'm sorry ok" Dean stated. She wouldn't look him in the eyes and he sighed "You're ok." She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling and looked up at him. "There we go, you're gonna be fine" Dean soothed. He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She took it hesitantly at first and he pulled her up. "I'm gonna go work ok?" She instantly filled with fear at the thought of being left home alone again especially after she had found out about all the things that go bump in the night, and remembering how Gabriel's eyes had turned black. "I'll be just over here at the table" Dean countered as he noticed her fear filled eyes. She nodded and Dean went over to the table. He thought back to how he had called Sam about Carmen and he had flipped.

"_You're gonna raise her?" he had asked shocked, "Dean you don't have a clue how to raise a child." _

"_I don't have another choice Sam" Dean had answered. _

"_Dean you're gonna ruin that kid, you're no father" he'd laughed. Dean had slammed the cell phone shut after that._

So far Sam had proved him right, Dean had made his daughter cry within just a few days of knowing her, and now she knew about hunting, he didn't know how to do this whole "father" thing, but he was stuck with her, he didn't know how to raise her, but he would do it nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The next morning Dean woke up to see a mess in the kitchen. There were two broken eggs on the ground, bread crumbs everywhere, and butter had been left out melting on the countertop. He moved towards the counter to get a closer look at the mess and his feet stuck to the floor. He looked down and a purple stain was on the tile, it had settled there and was hard now.

"That's just gross" Dean said as he stepped out of the puddle and took a wet rag to his bare feet.

"Carmen get in here!" Dean shouted. He heard her tiny footsteps a moment later and he looked at her with an annoyed expression clearly written on his face.

"Yeah" Carmen asked as she held a piece of paper in her hand, she had been drawing.

"What is this mess?" Dean questioned.

"Oh…. Well I tried to make some breakfast cause you were still asleep and I didn't wanna wake you up" Carmen explained.

"How in the world did you manage to make this beg of a mess?" Dean questioned. Carmen shrugged and Dean put his head in one hand and breathed deeply. "Didn't your mom ever tell you to clean up a mess when you make one?"

"Mommy was too sick to show me anything" Carmen answered, her big green eyes looking over at him.

"Come on kid its common sense hear, look" Dean started. He ran a rag under the faucet and handed it to her. "Wipe this stick off the floor and then wipe up the eggs." He went and grabbed another rag and began to wipe off the messy counter tops. "So did you manage to get any of this into your mouth?" Dean questioned once the mess was wiped up. She looked embarrassed and her cheeks flushed red. "Come on, well go on down to the lobby and get some breakfast." Carmen grabbed her jacket off the couch and followed Dean to the elevator. They managed to make it to breakfast just in time. Carmen filled her plate a great deal and Dean filled his a lot as well. They ate for the first time together that morning and Dean watched as she took small bites as if she was testing the food before she actually decided if she liked it or not.

"Can we go to the park today?" Carmen asked after she swallowed a larger bite.

"How about you clear your plate and we'll see" Dean answered.

"Kay" Carmen said as she began eating a little faster. Once she was done she glanced over to see Dean had a paper in his hand he must have taken with him from the room and she knew what it meant. "I finished" Carmen said happily as she showed her his empty plate.

"Good" Dean said as he didn't glance up from his plate.

"So…. Can we go?" Carmen asked.

"Huh… oh right" Dean remembered. "Well, let me check out this case first then we can go."

"Can I go?" Carmen asked.

"Sure" Dean answered.

"Really?" Carmen said happily, her whole face lighting up with excitement.

"Yep right up to the room" Dean quipped. Carmen was instantly disappointed and she frowned and let her gaze fall to her feet.

"I'll be back soon ok?" Dean asked. Carmen nodded and he stood to go back up to the room. She followed behind him and they were back at the room sooner then she would have liked. He closed the door without even a simple goodbye and she sighed and walked over to the TV. She had actually grown to love it; it had become a companion to her when Dean left. She turned on looney tunes and then pulled out some paper she had stashed and started coloring. She then would grab some books and try to read them, her mom had taught her a little before she passed. She looked into Dean's room and felt drawn towards it; she knew he hid his journal in there. He carried it with him almost everywhere and she had always been curious of it. She knew she shouldn't go in, Dean had warned her already not to go into his room ever while he was gone. But he would never find out, she thought to herself. She made her way into the room and searched around for the journal. Before long she spotted it hidden at the back of a bookshelf and pulled it out, laying down on her stomach on Dean's bed. That day she saw more pictures of monsters and even creatures she never even heard of. It was fascinating to her. She wished she could read more about them, but there were only so many words she understood. She grew bored sitting in there and soon enough she found nothing else to do but sleep. She was scarcely ever tired but there was nothing else to make the time pass faster. It was seven o'clock when she heard the door unlock and Dean walked in, he was holding his side and Carmen could see pain etched into his face. She walked out of his room and he froze. Blood was dripping through his fingers and Carmen looked at him worriedly. He walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat as he pulled out a sewing kit and stitched up the knife wound. He had learned how to take care of his own injuries once he had gotten out on his own. Bobby had taught him well. He came out good as new and Carmen ran over to him right when she saw him. For the first time she embraced him, her arms only reached lower than his waist. Dean was taken off guard. "Daddy are you ok?" she asked, her voice was full of caring and concern.

"Whoa kid, cut it out I'm ok" Dean said as he dismissed the hug and pulled away. Carmen was hurt by the lack of affection and she felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry, you were bleeding" Carmen said.

"I've had worse than this before" Dean said, memories of his childhood flashed into his head and he shook the nightmares away, "Don't be surprised when I come in like this, it's part of the job and I can handle myself alright?"

"Ok" Carmen answered softly.

"And remember what I said about calling me daddy" Dean warned.

"Yes, sir I'm sorry" Carmen apologized again. Dean walked into his room and noticed the bed was wrinkled and he saw his journal was in the wrong place on the book shelf.

"Carmen" Dean said deeply. She recognized that tone and came hesitantly towards him. "You were in my room?"

"I…. didn't mean to, I was just bored" Carmen said truthfully.

"What did I tell you about coming in here huh?" Dean asked, "I saw you got your hands on my journal," he said as he held the heavy book in his hand.

"I always see you carrying it around and just wanted to know what it was" Carmen explained. "There's so much cool stuff in there…" she started.

"Dammit Carmen!" Dean yelled as he threw the book across the room and it smashed into the wall with such force that Carmen almost jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry" Carmen said quickly as her heart raced and her lip trembled. He looked furious and his fists were clenched and his teeth were bared. He stormed towards her and her instincts kicked in. She backed away quickly and she shrunk back from him. She thought he was gonna strike her, the look in his eyes said he was. She covered her face in her arms and then he felt Dean's rough hand on her shoulder.

"Carmen" he said gently, "Look at me." She looked up and he breathed deeply, he looked calmer now. "I'm sorry." Her heart was still hammering against her chest and Dean shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe he had let things go this far. He was not his father. She was trembling and in that moment he saw Sam. What had he been thinking? He stood frustrated, and walked away, he closed his bedroom door behind him and Carmen was left sitting alone in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Dean walked towards the car with Carmen following behind. They were moving to a new state where a whole bunch of cases had popped up. Carmen was glad too, she was tired of Oregon. They were headed towards Nevada. It wasn't that far according to Dean. They got into the car and Dean put his seatbelt on. He glanced over at Carmen, "Seatbelt" he stated. She reached across to put it on and when she tried to plug it in; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it to click.

"I can't get it" Carmen said annoyed.

"Oh come on" Dean sighed as he reached across and clicked the seatbelt easily. The two went off down the road and Dean blasted his rock music loudly. Carmen covered her ears as Dean sung loudly to it. He laughed as he looked over at her.

"Come on Carmen, I can't be that bad of a singer" he chuckled. Carmen couldn't help to crack a smile at that and she looked over at him. As they rode she fell asleep with her head against the window. When she woke up the Impala was just pulling into the motel. She hopped out, grabbed her suitcase and ran into the lobby. Dean grabbed the few clothes he would keep in the room, his toothbrush and of course of few of his guns, which he snuck into his black duffel bag. Carmen stood on her tiptoes to see over the counter and the woman behind the counter looked up from her computer screen and smiled at her. Dean walked in a moment later and sighed as he saw her hanging from the counter. "We aren't animals Carmen" he reprimanded "Get down." Carmen sighed and let go and he smiled smugly as he saw the woman was very pretty and right around his age.

"She's yours?" she questioned.

"More or less" Dean replied, dodging the question. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem rather young to have a kid" she replied.

"Believe it or not I'm only 24 and you are?" Dean asked.

"Nice try, I know what you're trying to do" she started.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Dean said flashing his trademark smile.

"Room 201…sir" she ignored as she handed him the key and gave him back his card.

"Thanks sweetheart, want me to write that down for ya?" he chided.

"No thanks _sweetheart _I'm fine" she said as she rolled her eyes and got back to her work. "You may wanna pay a little more attention to your daughter" she added. Dean noticed Carmen wasn't by his side anymore; he shook off the hurt pride and followed to find Carmen had bounded down the hall and was standing in front of the elevator. Dean pushed the button and waited. Usually the motels he stayed at were one floor, but this one was two, and for a good price too. The door opened and Dean and Carmen stepped inside she pushed the second floor button. The two went up and they walked down the long grey carpeted hallway to their door. Once they got there Dean pulled out the bronze colored key.

"Can I open it?" she asked.

"Knock yourself out" Dean said as he handed her the key. She put the key in and opened it instantly.

"I want this bed!" she said excitedly as she chose the one closest to the window and threw the key down on the bedside table. She jumped up and down, happy that she'd have her own bed finally.

"Shut up!" Dean said as he clenched his teeth. "You wanna wake the whole floor? And stop jumping on that bed dammit!" She instantly quieted and stopped jumping and sat down on the bed. Dean rubbed his temples and sat his suitcase down in front of his bed. He then put his laptop down on the table and laid his guns in the extra closet. He walked out the door, key in hand and he heard Carmen run out after him. "Where are you going?"

"Get back in there" Dean snapped. Carmen remained standing there and her bottom lip trembled. "I'm just going to grab some groceries."

"Can I go?" she asked.

"Get back in the room, I'll be back soon" he answered.

"I'll be good" she added as he turned his back, "I'll be really quiet, I promise."

"Carmen…." Dean started, with power in his voice.

"Please lemme come" she begged.

"Carmen" Dean stated, "Back in the room now" he demanded. She walked back into the room and locked the door behind her. She fell asleep a little later on her bed and awoke in a cold sweat; she had a nightmare about Gabriel. She couldn't stop thinking about when his eyes had turned black and he had tried to kill her. She started thinking about how everything she had ever heard about, every monster was real and she crawled under the bed and hid, she was shaking with fear.

Two hours later Dean was back with groceries, he had only picked up some beer, some microwavable meals and a box of Lucky Charms.

"Carmen?" Dean shouted as he noticed she was gone. She crawled out from under the bed and Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why exactly were you under the bed?" Dean asked.

"I got scared" she replied.

"Of what?" Dean questioned.

"I had a bad dream about Gabriel, and then…." She started.

"You can't let that stuff scare you Carmen" Dean sighed, "This is exactly why I didn't want you to know about this stuff in the first place." He walked past her and started to put the stuff on the counters. He put the beer in the refrigerator and Carmen's stomach growled.

"Can you make some lunch?" Carmen asked.

"I was just about to fix something up for me, go sit down and I'll get you something." Carmen sat down and Dean came out a few minutes later with two turkey and cheese sandwiches. Carmen ate hungrily and Dean stuffed the sandwich in his mouth. She knew this would be the only time she would get to talk to him before he started working.

"Hey daddy…. um I mean, sir do you think…. We could maybe go to the park today?" she asked.

"Finish your lunch, we'll see" Dean answered. Carmen continued her lunch and she went to get a drink. When she saw there was only beer she sighed and got water, then returned to the table.

"Why don't you ever get any good drinks?" Carmen asked.

"Cause this," Dean started as he swished the beer around in the bottle, "Is all I need."

"What do I drink?" she asked.

"You got a perfectly good cup of water sitting right in front of you" Dean answered. Carmen drunk some and then scrunched up her face.

"It tastes funny" she said.

"Well you're gonna have to deal with it, money doesn't grow on trees kid" Dean stated. Carmen remained quiet after that and once she finished her sandwich she went to put on her tennis shoes and walked back to the table.

"Can we go to the park now?" Carmen asked.

"I told you we'd see" Dean replied. "Last I checked that was different then yes." Carmen fell quiet again and Dean got up and grabbed his laptop as he started to do research, and with that Carmen knew she wouldn't be going anywhere today.

"As soon as I'm done with this" Dean had told her when he noticed her disappointment, but he never kept to his word.

**4** _years later_

Dean had been gone all day and Carmen had turned 10 a few days ago. Dean had gotten her a Walmart cake and a stuffed bear which she carried around everywhere now. It wasn't much but at least it was something, it had been a while since he had heard from Sam and Dean was starting to worry he may never see his brother. But today Sam had called, telling him he was sorry for waiting so long to visit and that Stanford had been weighing him down with so much work he hardly ever had time to eat. But now the workload had settled down and Sam had a break for the first time in a long time. That day Dean's phone rang and he picked up instantly.

"_Wow Sam, I thought I'd never hear from you again" _Dean laughed.

"_I know, I'm sorry it's been so long but I finally managed to get a break and have got some great news!" Sam replied._

"_Well what is it?" Dean asked happy to finally hear from his brother._

"_I'll tell you when I get there, I'll be there soon, last time I heard from you you were still in Nevada" Sam said._

"_Yep but we moved about 2 years ago and finally found a apartment to settle down in for a while, it's not much but at least it's not just a crappy motel" Dean chuckled. "Now we're in Washington, I'll text ya the address."_

"_Sounds great, has there been a lot of cases there?" Sam asked._

"_There's enough hear to keep me busy for a while trust me" Dean answered. _

"_How's Carmen?" Sam asked. _

"_She…. Uh… she's great, loving it" Dean lied. _

"_Well I can't wait to meet her" Sam replied. _

"_Yeah she's excited too I'm sure" Dean said._

"_Alright I'll see ya" Sam replied._

"_Ok" Dean said as he hung up. _

He texted Sam the address and he called for Carmen. She was just down the hall and came running out. She was even more beautiful now then she was just four years ago. She was still very young but anyone could tell she would be stunning when she got older.

"Hey, my brother Sam is gonna be here in a few hours, I don't think I've told you much about him" Dean started.

"I don't think so" Carmen answered, a coloring book was in her hand and she had colored in the lines precisely.

"You'll like him, he's really something" Dean laughed. Carmen nodded and rubbed her eyes. There were dark circles under them and she coughed hard for a moment. "You got your inhaler with you?" Dean questioned.

"Yep, I always got it with me" she replied.

"Good" Dean said. He walked towards the refrigerator and started making grilled cheese as Carmen sat down at the bar and yawned. After she ate she fell asleep on the couch and Dean got out the guns and started cleaning them. Sam knocked at the door a little while later and Dean stopped what he was doing and opened up the door, with a gun in hand as usual. When he saw it was Sam he put it in his jacket and gave his brother a hug.

"Wow Sam you've managed to gain a couple inches on me" Dean joked.

"Well what can I say? I eat a lot more green and a little less cheeseburger then you." Sam answered. He spotted Carmen on the couch and noticed there was an inhaler on the table in front of her. That brought back a flood of terrible memories from his childhood. "She… has asthma?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, but it's…." Dean started. Sam gave him the 'I can't believe it look' and sighed. "It's under control Sam" Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at Dean.

"Well can I meet her?" Sam asked.

"Carmen, come over here" Dean shouted across the room, instantly rousing her from her light sleep.

"Dean if she was asleep I could have waited" Sam mumbled as he noticed her get up from the couch.

"She's fine" Dean answered. Carmen walked over towards Sam and smiled nervously as she moved closer to Dean. "Come on Carmen say hi." Carmen was quiet and Dean grew agitated, this was unlike her usual behavior. "Carmen" Dean said harshly, making her jump.

"Hi" she said instantly. Sam glanced over at Dean with disbelief in his eyes. He had sounded just like John used to when they were boys. John had actually said the same thing to Sam once. He bent down and smiled at her softly.

"Hey, I'm Sam" he said, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too" Carmen said sweetly.

"And who's this?" Sam asked as he saw her teddy bear.

"Sugar" Carmen answered.

"He looks like a Sugar" Sam said as he shook the bear's paw, "Nice to meet you too." Carmen smiled at this and then looked back down at her bear.

"You know he looks kinda sad" Sam said. Dean coughed to drown out his laugh and Sam ignored him.

"Really?" she asked worriedly as she turned her bear around to face her.

"You know, I think I know just the thing to make him feel better" Sam said. He pulled out a dark blue elephant wearing a yellow rain jacket and boots and handed it to her. "Here's a friend for him." Carmen's eyes lit up as she took the toy and felt the coat on it. She loved it, Sam could tell by her face. "Wow, thank you" she said politely. Sam nodded and she looked up at Dean.

"Look what he got me sir" she said excitedly. "What do you think I should name him?"

"I don't know I'm not that good with names" Dean said uninterestedly. Carmen looked away disappointed and looked back at the elephant. She went to her room and closed the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, Sam erupted.

"Dean what the hell was that?" he demanded.

"What?" Dean replied surprised at his brother's outburst.

"Don't give me that crap Dean; you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Actually no Sam I don't" Dean answered his voice rising.

"First off tell me why your _daughter_ is calling you _sir, _oh yeah and why the hell does it look like she hasn't slept or seen sunlight in years?"

"She's calling me sir because she needs to learn to respect authority" Dean answered back, "And…"

"Hold on Dean, respect? You're kidding me right? The kid's ten years old."

"And?"

"What ten year old refers to her dad as sir when they are talking in a simple conversation?"

"I didn't like her calling me "daddy" Sam!" Dean admitted, "I was never supposed to be a father. She was never supposed to find out about hunting."

"Oh no Dean, tell me you haven't been keeping her locked inside when you go and hunt all the time?" Sam started.

"It's safety" Dean bit back.

"It's prison" Sam said back equally angry. "You're making her stay in here all day? You should teach her to hunt Dean, that way she could actually get to spend time with her father."

"I'm not…" Dean started.

"You her _father_ Dean I don't know if you realize what that means" Sam stated.

"Don't get mad at me Sam, you're the one who told me I was 'no father' and that 'I'd ruin her remember?'

"Dean I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I said that" Sam explained. "Please Dean, just let her learn to love her father. Be with her Dean, she's already ten years old and I bet you haven't spent any time with her that wasn't driving in that old Impala."

"Don't even try to tell me she needs to learn to hunt, she's terrified of that stuff" Dean said changing the topic.

"What do you mean? Why?" Sam replied.

"She met this kid, and got to liking him and he turned out to be a demon, he tried to kill her but I got to him first."

"So that's how she found out?" Sam stated.

"Yep" Dean replied.

"Dean you need to teach her to hunt now more than ever, if that demon knew about her that means every other demon does and what's a better way to get to you then through your own blood?" Sam questioned.

"Forget it Sam, she is not learning and that's final" Dean said stubbornly. Sam let it go, not wanting to get into a bigger fight with Dean right when he had gotten there.

"At least try to take interest in her Dean, she needs to know you care about her" Sam stated.

"Okay enough about me Sam, you said you had big news" Dean replied.

"Well, I'm getting married, and me and my fiancé are moving down here, we found the perfect house a few miles from here" Sam answered.

"What! Sam are you kidding me that's great!" Dean exclaimed as he clapped his brother on the back.

"Yeah you'll be seeing a lot more of me, I hope that's not a problem" Sam said with a knowing smile.

"Course it's not! I'm happy for you Sammy" Dean said. "So who is the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Sarah" Sam started, "We met at Stanford, she's wanting to be a lawyer as well."

"Sam that's great" Dean said. "Why didn't she come with you?"

"She had family to see, but she'll be coming down for winter break, and we'll stay here for a few weeks, then head back to Stanford, finish our last few years there and we'll probably be married by then" Sam finished.

"Well I can't wait to meet her" Dean said. Just then his phone rang and he picked it up noticing the number of Jeremy Caldwell, a fellow hunter. He put his finger up to gesture one minute and walked outside. Sam looked around the apartment and then made his way to Carmen's room. He saw her sitting with her two stuffed animals, one on each side of her as she leaned over her coloring book on the carpet.

"Hey, can I come in?" Sam asked from the door.

"Sure" she replied as she looked up from her book and then got off her stomach and sat up, sitting criss cross.

"What are you drawing?" Sam questioned as he sat down in front of her.

"Butterflies" Carmen answered as she drew little pink butterflies flying around the head of the elephant she had colored blue just like her new toy.

"That's really good" Sam praised.

"Really?" Carmen asked surprised, that someone had taken interest in her drawing.

"Yeah, I know I couldn't draw that well at your age" he replied.

"Thank you" Carmen said. Just then Dean walked into the room and Carmen looked up at him as Sam's head turned.

"I gotta case to work" Dean started, "I don't suppose you'd wanna come Sam?" Sam glanced over at Carmen who had glanced down at the news and had gone back to her drawing.

"Whose gonna stay with Carmen?" he replied.

"She's a big girl Sam, she can take care of herself" Dean replied.

"You're kidding" Sam blurted out.

"No I'm not" Dean stated. "You can take care of yourself right Carmen?"

"Yes sir" Carmen answered without looking up at him. Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at Carmen, her face was sad he could tell she wasn't all that fine with staying here alone.

"I'll stay" Sam replied causing Carmen to look up instantly.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little rusty anyways" Sam lied. In truth he still knew everything about hunting, he had been around it since he was born, and he couldn't lose 18 years of skill just like that. Dean nodded curtly and headed out the door. Sam returned to Carmen and watched as she got up and took her stuffed animals with her and sat on her bed, just looking out the window. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just gets kinda quiet around here when he leaves" Carmen answered, "And that's when all the monsters come out."

"Carmen you don't have to worry about that, they won't come while I'm here" Sam answered.

"You can hunt monsters too?" she asked in surprise.

"Course I can, any Winchester can hunt" Sam stated.

"I'm a Winchester right?" she asked.

"Yeah" Sam replied.

"I can't hunt" she said rather disappointed.

"That's only cause no one has taught you how" Sam replied. "I bet you'd be great once you started."

"Could you teach me?" Carmen asked instantly. Sam thought for a moment and sighed. _Dean's gonna kill me for this _he thought.

"If you think you got what it takes" Sam replied.

"I can do it!" Carmen said jumping at the chance. "I'll try really hard!"

"Well if you're sure…." Sam started, "Then you have to promise you won't tell your dad."

"Promise" Carmen said as she held out her hand. Dean shook it and she smiled at him in admiration.


End file.
